


Hotel Robe

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Hotel Robe

Michael and Gavin were up in New York because they were visiting Michael’s relatives for Christmas. Gavin wasn’t able to go to England to visit his family because all the flights for England were booked. “If it makes you feel better, you can come with me to visit my family. You know, if you want to, I mean" Michael had suggested. "Sure, I’ll go with you" Gavin said smiling.

They were in their hotel, with Michael taking a shower and Gavin busying himself on his laptop. He was sitting on the single bed that Michael had reserved for them earlier. “To save money" he simply said. He was just sitting there with just his boxers on.

Michael had finished his shower and he stepped out of the bathroom in the robe that the hotel had provided for them. Gavin looked up at him from his computer and bit his lip softly. Michael just smiled at him and said “Do you like?” he said teasingly.

Gavin didn’t say anything. He was too mesmerized by Michael’s body to answer. Once Michael had sat down on the bed, Gavin put his laptop down on the side of the bed. He then surprised Michael by climbing on top of his lap.

"Gavin, what the-" Michael said but was interrupted by Gavin’s lips upon his. Gavin was kissing him. Gavin was kissing his best friend. Michael was shocked, but didn’t push him off, instead he kissed him back. Their kisses turned rough, their tongues wrestling with each other. Saliva stuck to their mouths as they separated and Gavin broke it off with his tongue. Gavin slid his hands down to the ties of Michael’s robe and undid it.

Once he had untied it, he opened up the robe, revealing Michael’s body to him. Gavin pushed Michael down on the bed kissing him again. Michael lay under Gavin as they kissed. He moved his hands onto his back and slid them down to Gavin’s ass.

Gavin kissed his way up Michael’s neck sucking his pulse. Michael moaned softly. Gavin led his way up to his ear, sucking and biting his ear lobe. “You look so sexy in that robe you got on, Micool” the Brit whispered seductively into his ear. “You’re turning me on like this too, you fuck” Michael murmured back, his voice hitching as Gavin’s lips brushed his shell sending shivers down his spine.

Gavin’s kisses went south as he kissed Michael’s bare chest. His mouth went to his nipples, where he sucked the left one. Michael moaned as the Brit’s tongue circled around his nipple as the other hand tweaked his other nipple. “Oh, Gav” Michael sighed softly.

The Brit’s tongue went further down as it licked down the American’s stomach. His tongue started to feel the soft trail of hair above Michael’s dick. He looked down at Michael’s package and gasped softly. “You’re really big, Michael” he said amazed. The American just smirked down at him.

Gavin took off the rest of Michael’s robe and threw it on the floor. He then wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock, grasping it softly. He looked up and down at his dick taking in the sight. His cock had a large vein running up the underside up to the head, with other veins branching off to the sides. His shaft was so wide, that he couldn’t get his thumb and other fingers around it, and the foreskin was pulled back slightly.

Gavin then started stroking him gently, moving the skin up and down with each stroke. Michael moaned as his friend stroked his cock. “Oh, Gavin” Michael moaned, tangling his fingers into Gavin’s hair.

The Englishman then licked the tip, tasting Michael’s precum. “Mmm, you taste good” Gavin responded back, looking up at him with sparkling green eyes. He wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue licking the slit. His hand still stroking him. He then moved his mouth and licked up and down his shaft, feeling the veins as he licked him.

"Oh shit, Gav. That feels so good" Michael swore, gripping Gavin’s hair. Gavin then took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down with his hand stroking the rest of him. "Go deeper, please" Michael begged, panting. Gavin obeyed, taking his hand off. He then started taking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth until he reached the bottom of his shaft, feeling the pubic hair brush against his chin.

"Oh fuck, Gavin!" Micael shouted, as Gavin held him in his throat. He thrusted his hips gently into his mouth. Gavin looked up at him and nodded. Michael then thrusted into Gavin’s mouth again, going faster with each thrust. His balls were slapping lightly against Gavin’s chin, with Gavin gagging each time.

Michael continued thrusting into Gavin’s mouth. “Oh Gav, I’m gonna cum” he panted. Gavin squeezed his balls and then Michael came into his mouth. Gavin swallowed all of his cum, moaning at the salty taste. He pulled his mouth off his cock, and climbed back onto Michael, kissing him again.

They kissed each other, their hands groping at each other. Michael moaned as he tasted himself on Gavin’s tongue. Michael then flipped them over, him being on top of him. He trailed his hands down to Gavin’s boxers and pulled them off, throwing them somewhere. He moved his mouth down to Gavin’s cock, licking it once. He then raised Gavin’s hips and moved his mouth down to his hole. His tongue circled around it and pushed in gently. Gavin groaned as Michael licked and tongued his asshole, his hand stroking himself.

Michael sat up and reached for the drawer by the bed. He was thankful to find that there was lube in it. He poured some in his hand and slicked up his cock, using the remainder to rub onto Gavin’s entrance.

"You ready, baby?" Michael asked gently. Gavin nodded swallowing. Michael then grasped his dick and angled it towards his ass, his head pushing inside of him. Gavin gasped loudly as Michael sunk himself into him. Then with one push, Michael shoved himself in. Gavin shouted and groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Michael leaned over and kissed him, whispering to him to relax.

Gavin gulped then nodded, indicating that he was ready. Michael pulled out and then pushed back in slowly. He repeated this pattern until his tempo started picking up. He was soon fucking him hard, his balls slapping loudly against his ass.

"Michael, yes" Gavin moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets. "Fuck me harder!"

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard?" Michael asked as he pounded into him. He picked up Gavin’s legs and threw them over his shoulders, creating a deeper penetration. Gavin threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Do you like that cock, baby? Do you like it pounding your ass, huh, do you?"

"Oh fuck yes. Oh God, give it to me. Give it to me, Michael" Gavin responded back, panting. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around Michael’s neck, bringing him down to lay over him. They kissed each other as Michael fucked him. Their tongues tangling around each other, both panting hard into each other’s mouths. Michael pulled away and kissed Gavin’s neck, biting it hard as he pounded into him.

"Mmm, Michael" Gavin moaned as he held onto his neck. "Take it, Gav. Take it hard baby" Michael ground out in his ear. "Oh you’re so tight. So fucking tight. You feels so good, baby" he whispered dirtily into his ear. "I’m gonna make sure you won’t walk after I’m done with you."

They then went silent. The only sounds in the room being their panting breaths, their moans and shouts, and the sound of slapping skin that echoed in the quiet room. They kept going at it for a long time, yet Michael’s thrusts never faltered. Rather, they went faster, his hips a blur as he pounded faster and faster into Gavin.

"Oohh shit, Gav. I’m not gonna last much longer. I think I’m gonna cum" Michael gritted out as he fucked Gavin even harder. "Oh Goddamnit!" He wrapped his hand around Gavin’s dick and stroked it fast.

"Oh fuck, Michael. I’m gonna cum too. Cum with me!" Gavin breathed out as his peak neared closer and closer. "Oh here I come!"

"GAVIN!!"

"MICHAEL!!"

And then they both came. Gavin spurting into Michael’s hand and Michael cumming into his ass, thrusting slowly into him, riding out each other’s orgasm.

They then just stayed there, both trying to catch their breathes. Michael pulled out of his sensitive hole, Gavin hissing a little. Some of his cum came dribbling out as well.

He fell on the bed at Gavin’s side and pulled the Brit closer to him. He brushed the sweaty bangs from his forehead and kissed it gently. Gavin smiled and curled himself into Michael’s sweaty chest, kissing it lightly.

"Hey Michael?" Gavin whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Gav?" 

"What are we now?" Michael looked down into his beautiful green eyes. He smirked and kissed his lips sweetly before answering. "Well. you’re mine now, Gav and no one else’s. And I’m yours as well. Does that sound alright with you?" he asked.

Gavin smiled and nodded. “I like that very much, Michael” he said. He nuzzled his face into his chest.

"I love you, Michael" he murmured silently.

Michael smiled. “I love you too, Gav” he said kissing his forehead again, nuzzling his face into his hair.

And they both drifted off to sleep, content with one another.


End file.
